ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian (Earth-19)
Brian is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Personality Powers and abilities *'Shapeshifting' Weaknesses *'Childish' *'Extreme temperatures' History May 2012 Brian arrived at the space base in Cape Canaveral and introduced himself to many of the other recruits, pointing out that he had a normal name unlike some of the others. Slick introduced himself to the group and lead them to the ship they would take to get to the Academy. The recruits arrive at the Academy, and Slick tells them they will probably go to their barracks first because they have arrived early. Before the enter the docking bay of the Academy, Kruto, a Magister, greets them. As the recruits watch from their ship, there is a massive explosion within the Academy. Once inside the Academy, Brian stayed in the lobby with all the recruits except for Paper, Rob, and Zon. They eventually noticed that the three recruits were gone and began to snoop around the Academy themselves. The group split up and Brian ended up with Toon, Jack, and Water. Brian soon shared his shapeshifting powers with the others. They eventually met up with Paper, Rob, and Zon and compared notes, but neither group had learned much. Brian questioned the psychic link, but quickly realized what it was for. Later, Brian helped fight Vilgax directly. He discussed with the other recruits their options, and eventually stayed in the room to fight more soldiers when they arrived. Eventually, they defeated all the soldiers and ended the threat. After the fight was over, the Magisters congratulated them on their victory. Lotin arrived at the Academy with the late, and only female recruit, Bink. They all introduced themselves to her and then the Magisters showed the recruits their barracks. Brian debriefed with the rest of the recruits about the mission, which included the fact that the Academy was practically empty during the attack. Brian and Sci worked together to stop a giant robot in the simulator. Brian turned into a lasso and was pulled by Sci, pulling off the robot's arm. The robot simply regrew a new arm and began to blast at Brian and Sci, but they both avoided. Brian eventually turned into a spud gun and fired potatoes into the laser hole of a blaster on the robot, making it explode. He then turned into a rubber band and used it to smash one of the robot's legs against a tree. He also turned into a T-Rex to grab the other leg and stick it in a car, which he then made drive off randomly by turning into a key to fit into the car. Eventually, they were able to short circuit the robot, and congratulated each other on a job well done. Brian and Sci exited the simulator as Bink and Water entered it. He was later captured by Dr. Animo along with all the other recruits except for Zon, and was taken to Dr. Animo's base. Brian encouraged Zon as he arrived at the the base to rescue them and fought Dr. Animo. He commented that he could shape-shift after Animo had mentioned that he had enough of Zon's shifting shenanigans. Zon eventually rescued the recruits and brought them back to the Academy. Brian was present when Hornbok explained how the Shuffler worked, and then witnesses Animo return to the Academy to steal it. Brian was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Brian was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Brian had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Brian stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Brian was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Brian and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Brian was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances To be completed. References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User-Based Characters